Gangsta
, | hometown = , | music = "Judgement Brings punishment" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = | alignment = face | wrestling_style = power | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2001 | record = 06-4-12 | accomplishments = | last appearance = 27.09.2009 Wrestlepalooza 100 | retired = }} Gangsta is a Polish professional wrestler working for Extreme Wrestling Federation in Poland. In 2001 he won one of the World's Strongest Man Contests. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' ** Jacknife Powerbom(finisher) **Scoope Slam **Clothesline into Elbow Drop **Gorilla Press Slam into Powerslam **Fallaway Slam **Superplex **Side Suplex **Vertical Suplex **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **German Suplex **T-Bone Suplex **Northern Light Suplex Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Fuck The World Championship (1 time, first champion) **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Juice Match History (06-4-12) {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-size: 85%; text-align: center;" width="100%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=05%|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=30%|'Opponent(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=22%|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=43%|'Notes' |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|13 other opponents |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza I |align=center|Battle Royal for the EWF World Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Game |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza I |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|John Hangman |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza II |align=center|Boiler Room Brawl Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Kraven |align=center|EWF Kwietniowa Anarchia I |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|John Hangman |align=center|EWF Kwietniowa Anarchia I |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Game |align=center|EWF Kwietniowa Anarchia I |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Tony Hoganski |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza III |align=center|Street Fight |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Tony Hoganski & Styxx |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza III |align=center|teaming with Kamila |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Kraven |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza VII |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Game & Kraven & Hangman |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza VIII |align=center|teaming with Szakal & Juice in War Games I |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Game & Hangman |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza IX |align=center|teaming with Juice for the EWF Tag Team Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|John Hangman |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza X |align=center|EWF Fuck The World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Juice |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XIII |align=center|EWF World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Game and Juice |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XIV |align=center|EWF World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Rottweiler and Tanatos |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XV |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Hangman, Szakal and Jupiter |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVI |align=center|Double Jeopardy Match for the EWF World Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Rottweiler & Bad Boy and Bubba & Claw |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVII |align=center|teaming with Kraven in a TLC II EWF Tag Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Kraven |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVIII |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Bad Boy |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XXI |align=center|No Holds Barred Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Hangman and Tommy Pain |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XX-8 |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|John Hangman |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XXIX |align=center|No DQ Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Vampirro |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XXX |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Szakal |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XXXI |align=center|Steel Cage Match for the EWF Fuck The World Championship |---- Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers